


上帝与他

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 恶魔仓×神父安





	上帝与他

安田被咬住乳首的时候漏出了些许低吟。  
那个恶魔早就将他的神父白袍撕碎扔在了床脚，恶魔俯首于他的胸口，舔吻的动作总会让安田以为他要撕开自己的胸膛将自己的心脏拆吃入腹。  
大仓在安田后穴掏弄的手指熟稔的戳刺着他最敏感的地方，安田快被一阵一阵的快感所支配，他喘息着，伸手抱住大仓的脖子，埋首于他的颈窝里，一边呼出热烫的气息，一边伸出舌尖舔舐着他比自己低了几度的皮肤。  
恶魔是冷血的，各种意义上，在安田被情欲烧的全身发热之时，大仓的身体仅仅是温热的，比起安田的温度，他的身体比安田低了好几度，被热的有些发昏的安田喜欢极了大仓尚带凉意的身体。他缠在大仓身上，无所顾忌的接受着大仓给予的快感。  
两人的呼吸交织在一起，缠眷的模样像极了世间每一对爱意浓稠的伴侣。

大仓进入安田的动作并不温柔，他用力的撞进去，听着耳边传来的低声尖叫，他望着身下的人，身下的那个神父不复白日的温暖姿态，他面色潮红，迷蒙的眼里含着水雾，微张的嘴唇边还探出一点殷红的舌尖，再往下，年轻的神父身上满是自己所留下的痕迹，光是想一想这人穿戴着的圣洁的神父袍下的身体却满是恶魔留下的情事痕迹就兴奋的不得了。  
将这个男人一点点染黑，圈入自己怀抱的感觉实在是好，让他停留在神父体内的性器又涨大了些，甚至忍不住将动作的幅度又变大了些。  
安田被撞的说不出完整的话语，他嘴里只能断断续续的吐出些不连贯的词句：  
“慢……啊，轻，轻一点……唔——”  
他被大仓堵住唇舌，接吻间他忍不住抬起下颔去迎合大仓激烈的亲吻，两个人的舌头纠缠着，发出刺激着听觉的水渍声。  
他的腿盘在大仓腰间，除了唇舌间的迎合，下身的动作更是激烈了许多，大仓几乎将整个性器抽出来，再整个重重的撞进去，大开大合的操干让安田只能发出带着哭腔的求饶声。

“我夺走你的信仰——”  
是为了让你爱我——

大仓最后那一下撞进去后，让两个人都达到了高潮。他深深的凝视着身下人陷在情潮里的面容，咽下了后半句话。  
但安田却慢悠悠的睁开眼睛：

“你让我爱你，我便爱你。”  
“我本就爱你，你大可不必大费周章的想着夺走我什么。”  
“本就是你的，你不需要夺。”

大仓愣住了。  
安田却努力抬起酸软的手臂用颤抖的指尖去触摸大仓的面容：  
“从你第一天找到我要和我进行赌博游戏时我就输了。”  
“你是恶魔，你只需要朝我笑就可以轻易的取代上帝在我心里的位置。”  
“我本就不是那样虔诚的信徒，那样脆弱的信仰在你面前根本不值一提。”

 

“你是恶魔，也即是我的上帝。”


End file.
